Desnudo
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Porque cada vez que te veo me siento desnudo. La chica perfecta no es tan tentadora como la que te prohibieron desde siempre…Ven Hinata escápate conmigo y toca mi piel que arde por ti.


**Desnudo**

**Summary: ****Porque cada vez que te veo me siento desnudo. La chica perfecta no es tan tentadora como la que te prohibieron desde siempre…Ven Hinata escápate conmigo y toca mi piel que arde por ti.**

Naruto Namikaze el heredero de la familia una de las familias mas ricas de Japón. Alto, rubio de ojos azules, viva representación de su padre con el carácter de su madre. Un muchacho mimado, niño de mami. Por lo cual mami decía, pues se hacia. Toda su vida había sido así. Digamos que no se quejaba pero había llegado el punto donde mami no podía elegir por el.  
Elegir esposa…no es demasiado rococó? Pues para el, lo era, antiquísimo, prehistórico de antaño díganlo como quieran así era. Y no era que no conociera a la chica es mas había sido su novia un tiempo y por un tiempo se entiende un mes como mucho dos, pero ahora comprometerlos, para el, era demasiado, su madre no tenia limites y su padre era un perro que acataba las ordenes de la "reina".

Presentando a la novia perfecta que ahora lucia un anillo de diamantes y lo mostraba en toda la sala, mientras él se seguía preguntando como rayos había ocurrido eso, de verdad él le pregunto si quería ser su esposa.. a no ahora lo recordaba las palabras de su madre. "No vas a encontrar a nadie como ella, es perfecta, encaja en la alta sociedad, tiene dinero, modales, es hermosa y inteligente".  
Y a él le importaba un pepino que fuera perfecta él nunca quiso una chica perfecta él la quería a _ella_… a esa muchacha _prohibida_ desde el comienzo de su adolescencia.

Todos comenzaron a tomar asiento en el gran salón donde se celebraba el compromiso del heredero Namikaze.

-Naruto amor, donde te vas a sentar, quiero estar a tu lado- Le dijo su prometida

-Perdona Sakura me sentare con mi madre- respondió el rubio tratando de mostrar que no tenia ni el mínimo de interés.

-Naruto, te vas a sentar con Sakura se mas amable, entendiste- Contesto algo violenta kushina Namikaze. –Si madre- De mala gana obedeció la orden.

Naruto vio a su padre que siempre lo ayudaba y apoyaba en todo, pero lo vio algo preocupado, este hablo algo con su madre al oído a lo que la mujer contesto con un simple "esta comprometido ahora no puede hacer nada".

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendió, _ella _estaba aquí. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a Hanabi Hyuga la menor de los empresarios mas ricos. Alzo su vista solo un poco mas para ver como su padre le estrechaba la mano a Hiashi y saludaba a.. Hinata Hyuga…su amor platónico, la chica de sus sueños y sueños de otras clases mas intensos.  
Aun recordaba cuando él era pequeño y se imaginaba casándose con ella, pero había que admitirlo con su 23 años era todo una belleza, sus cabellos largos, sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, aquella sonrisa que podía ser de un ángel pero a la vez era de una chica extremamente sexy, ardiente y pervertida.  
Ellos eran amigos desde los 5 años para ser exactos y un día cuando el tenia 16, le conto a su madre que Hinata había sido su primera.. su primera vez. Toda comunicación se termino y no supieron más del otro o eso es lo que pensaban sus padres, sus ingenuos padres.  
Se encontraron al menos durante dos años en un bar y luego un hotel, luego ella se fue del país y cuando volvió, era la hermosura que se veía ahora.

-Naruto, compórtate quieres- Le dijo su madre como advertencia. Sakura sintiéndose amenazada por la atención del rubio hacia aquella chica le toco la pierna, pero no esperaba la reacción del rubio. Quien la quería probar, quería ver con quien se casaría y tendría sexo el resto de su vida. Pues porque él no le haría el amor a ella, nunca la amo, su primer amor seria la que tendría su corazón por siempre.

La tomo por el brazo y le susurro al oído –Escápate conmigo Sakura, hagámoslo en el baño, ahora- Ante lo que ella solo abrió los ojos y le estampo una cachetada en su mejilla.  
Naruto arqueo una ceja, se sobo la parte adolorida todos estaban mirándolos, pero este estaba intacto, ni siquiera pestaño, volteo su cabeza a ver a Hinata quien estaba entre sonrojada y sorprendida, pero aun así le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, Naruto no lo pensó y estaba en un segundo frente a ella, tomo su mano y deposito un beso en esta.

-Esta hermosa, señorita Hyuga, ha pasado un tiempo, espero que todo este igual- Dijo él lo mas caballeroso y atrayente posible, y al parecer funciono porque esta se sonrojo pero muy segura le respondió.

-De mi lado todo es lo mismo, pero del suyo lo dudo, amable caballero, felicidades por vuestro compromiso- Siguiéndole el juego…esa era su chica, ella debía ser.

_Tienes una chica que no se parece ni un poco a mi  
La que tu madre siempre quiso para ti  
Así que podrías decir que no tengo esperanzas._

-Naruto- Interrumpió su padre, sabia que todos estaban preocupados, pero lo que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba a su lado, seguramente su madre le había dicho algo de ellos dos.

-Un gusto conocer a la agresora, digo a la supuesta prometida, un placer, Hinata Hyuga- La hermosa muchacha le extendió la mano, Sakura se la dio y se noto que le apretó la mano a Hinata. –Tiene un agarre muy fuerte para ser mujer, me impresiona- Ante lo que Naruto se carcajeo y bueno además de unas cuantas personas.

-Que quieres con mi Naruto - Hinata abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida –Pobre, sigues pensando que es tuyo, si me disculpan tengo personas que ver, cosas que hacer- Y se dio vuelta no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a Naruto, quien le regalo un beso silencioso. Su madre lo había zamarreado por aquel acto diciendo algo como "contrólate". Que se controlase eso le era imposible, es mas era ridículo.

La fiesta prosiguió bastante bien, Naruto se había reído muchísimo con todos los cantantes que la mayoría eran gordinflones que cantaban de amor. Pero para él, el único amor que conocería siempre seria el de Hinata.

_Pero esa no es la chica que quiero que seas  
la que persevera y la que veo en mis sueños  
así que podrías decir que la amo._

Por un momento comenzó a sonar una balada la cual era obvio que él tendría que bailar con Sakura, pero no quería, aunque claro su madre fue mas rápida y cuando se fijo estaba en la pista bailando con su prometida la música lenta, ella quería contacto físico pero él se lo negó en todo momento, su mirada estaba en la chica que había en el otro extremo del salón, mirándolo con una sonrisa algo cómplice a lo que Naruto le respondió con un movimiento de labios que decía algo como "rescátame".

Hinata gustosa desapareció de ahí y un minuto más tarde estaban tocando una canción bastante subida de tono.  
Naruto soltó a Sakura fingiendo asombro.

-Amor, bailamos esta- trato de sonar coqueta –Anda a bailar con alguien a quien puedas pegarle- Respondió rudo el rubio, el necesitaba una pelea con Sakura para escapar de ahí

-Tu eres un pervertido, como me pides algo así- contrataco la pelirosa -No tenias que haber reaccionado así, Hinata me hubiera hecho el gusto-  
Sakura ante aquella confesión soltó lo que Naruto esperaba –Pues vete con ella si tanto te gusta-

Su sonrisa incremento de oreja a oreja y susurro un sensual -Gracias- y salió disparado del salón.

Sakura cayó al piso en lágrimas, mientras que Kushina corría a su socorro y el padre de Naruto sonreía mientras hablaba con Hiashi.

-Es imposible sepáralos verdad?-

-Te dije que no le prohibieras nada a tu hijo, mira lo que has causado Minato-

-Tu te la llevaste del país-

-Y fui muy eficiente, controla a tu montón de hormonas que llamas hijo ¿Quieres?-

En otra parte del salón por la parte de atrás estaba Naruto algo decepcionado porque pensó que estaría Hinata ahí.

-Bailamos? Joven muchacho- Naruto solo sonrió

-Me encantas, Hinata te a….- antes de que terminara la frase la chica lo beso, extrañaba esos besos, tan distintos a los de Sakura, eran cálidos, con amor, pasión y deseo.

_Así que no me importa lo que digan  
Es nuestra vida  
Podemos bailar si queremos  
Y disfrutar  
La temperatura sube,  
Siento el fuego,  
Esta noche, somos sólo tú y yo_

-Me hace sentir desnudo señorita Hyuga-

-Estarás ahí cuando despierte incluso si no tengo maquillaje, no quiero fingir nada-

-Estaría toda la vida, si me lo pides Hinata-

Ellos sabían que eran el uno para el otro, entonces porque no se les permitía estar juntos.  
A lo lejos se escucho una voz que parecía muy enojada, pronto se dieron cuneta de que era Sakura y su madre.

_Si te dijera chica  
'Ven y huye conmigo'  
¿Lo dejarías todo por mí?  
Necesito saberlo  
No todo está acabado_

-Escápate conmigo, ahora, vámonos-

-Pero Naruto y tu fiesta y tu prometida y …- Contesto algo asustada –Dejarías todo por mi, Hinata porque yo lo dejaría en este momento y si no me crees que baje Zeus y me plante un rayo-

La chica rio, -No por favor que haría yo sin mi Romeo-

-Y?-

-Vámonos-

Y así sus sombras desaparecieron en la espesa noche.

Habían tomado el auto de Naruto e iban hacia su casa.

-Porque te casas con ella-

-Me creerías si te digiera que no lo se-

-Pues no, no te creería- el muchacho le dirigió una mirada –No enserio, no te creería Naruto-

-Entonces no me creas-

-Te has enojado, Naru?-

-Amo como suena mi nombre con tu voz- La chica se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa

-Y como fue tu vida en Francia- pregunto bastante curioso el rubio

-Pues no son tan buenos en la cama como tu- A lo que Naruto freno el carro bruscamente

-Que dijo señorita Hyuga- Hinata se mordió el labio, sabia lo que vendría.

-Me creerías si digiera que no lo se, Namikaze-san-

-No, no le creería, debo castigarte malvada-

-Oh, por favor no- Dijo Hinata fingiendo miedo

El muchacho sonrió, destrabo los asientos y los pasó a ambos a la parte trasera del auto, -Naruto, espera aquí?-

-Imagina que es un palacio Hinata, déjate llevar, déjame hacerte mía-

-He sido tuya siempre, lo de Paris era una broma- Naruto quedo asombrado, había estado molestándole y él estaba tan celoso. _Idiota _se reprendió.

-MALVADA HINA-CHAN!-

Ella solo rio y entre caricias comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, Naruto la tenia justo donde la quería, estaba tan húmeda, e introdujo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo lentamente, le gustaba torturarla. –Naru, no seas cruel solo hazlo-

El sonrió, si donde la quería –Si lo quieres, ruégame- La chica lo miro prepotentemente –No voy a rogarte-

-Así, eso crees Hinata, bien hare que me ruegues-

Ella lo miro sorprendida –Que vas a hacer, no Naruto espera ahí no….- Era demasiado tarde el rubio ya tenia su cabeza entre las piernas de la joven.  
Y puso su lengua a trabajar, mientras la chica gemía y gemía de placer. –Entonces no me vas a rogar-  
Hinata estaba roja y muy agitada –N-o..no..no voy..a..a..rogar..te..- El sabia solo un poco mas

-Esta bien- y volvió a su trabajo, pero esta vez puso su lengua mas adentro, haciendo movimientos circulares. –VALE!- y se detuvo –Quieres decirme algo-

-Hazme el amor- Naruto miro a un lado –No me convence-

-Por favor Naruto, te lo ruego, hazme tuya toda la noche, por favor, eres un idiota solo hazlo!-

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi bella dama-

-Te odio- El sonrió –No, no me odias, me amas-

Se quito el resto de su ropa y la penetro de una sola vez, mientras la chica solo gemía su nombre, así continuaron las embestidas una y otra vez, claro algo incomodos por el estrecho espacio del auto. Pero creo que no lo notaron demasiado.

-Naru, voy a…-

Así Naruto dio su último suspiro y llego al orgasmo junto con la chica. –Te amo Hinata-

-Y yo a ti Naruto-

-Y ahora que Hinata-

-Eres tan fuerte para creer en nosotros-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Entonces no importa nada mas, vale? Ahora quédate conmigo así-

Y ambos muchachos cayeron rendidos por el sueño

_Porque fuiste el chico  
Que papi me dijo mantuviera lejos de mí  
Pero no eres nada sino una fantasía  
Necesito saberlo  
¿Serías lo suficientemente fuerte para creer en nosotros?_

_Y no tienes por qué dudar si te extraño  
Siempre que estoy contigo  
Me siento desnudo_

(Hey! me siento desnuda, lo quiero, déjame tenerlo,  
Dices que lo tienes, ¿no vendrás a tomarlo?)

No me importa lo que digan  
Es nuestra vida  
Podemos bailar si queremos  
Y disfrutar  
La temperatura sube,  
Siento el fuego,  
Esta noche, somos sólo tú y yo  
Esta noche, somos sólo tú y yo

¡Así que dime ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte!  
Me siento desnuda

Ya era de día cuando el chico se despertó, vio una sombra en el vidrio y lo desempaño para su sorpresa encontrándose con su madre furiosísima y de pronto el padre de Hinata, vi los autos que los rodeaban.

-Hinata, creo que tenemos un pequeñísimo problema-

Ella solo ronroneo y lo abrazo por la cintura… Si, se sentía desnudo cuando estaba con ella, aunque en este caso si estaba desnudo.


End file.
